


Momentarily

by broadwayiscooliguess



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Post canon, Refuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayiscooliguess/pseuds/broadwayiscooliguess
Summary: Jack took Pulitzer's offer and took off to Santa Fe. Years later, he runs into Les, now going by the name of Cig.





	Momentarily

He's back in New York for the first time in five years. He's lost the accent slightly, replaced with one from Santa Fe that his new fiance possesses, one that he couldn't ever get tired of. 

The cap is gone as well, replaced with slightly longer hair his fiance can't wait to cut when he gets back, something that she had said to him before he left for the city; "Now, Mr Kelly, when you get back, you'd better bring me some flowers and some scissors so I can cut that hair of yours. And when you do, I'll make sure the wedding is ready." She had kissed him on the cheek, afraid that her father would disapprove but as Jack has learnt on the way to New York, Mr Bower looks upon him as though Jack were his own son. 

But he's here, feeling smaller than he ever felt before. The city has changed, it seems, and Jack is lost immediately. He's even in Manhattan, Mr Bower wanting to contact his old partner to get his share of the farm to in turn give it to Jack. But he's still lost. 

It takes a day for him to run into a Newsie. There's something familiar about the cigar hanging from his mouth even if the face has changed. It's not Race, Jack can tell that immediately, but Race always did pass on his traits to the younger generation. 

"Buy a pape from a poor orphan boy mister," the kid adds a cough onto the end of the sentence, something that would work if he were four years younger. 

"I thought I taught you better than that," Jack's eyebrow quirks upwards, a grin appearing. "C'mon! Tempt me." 

The kid begins to cough more and soon Jack realises it's not fake. It's a hacking cough that shakes even Jack to the bones - he hadn't heard that sound in years, Santa Fe had treat him well. Jack manoeuvres the kid to the sidewalk, who's cigar is now gripped tightly in his hand whilst his papes are tucked underneath his other arm. 

Soon the kid stops and takes a full look at Jack. 

"Ya decided to come back then? Thought ya found the perfect home in Santa Fe. Crutchie said you'd come back but none of us really believed him. He said he'd live to see the day ya came back," the kid scoffs, stuffing the cigar back in his mouth. "Nuthin' ever went to plan for 'im." 

"I wanted to come back earlier, I swear it, but Pulitzer said he'd put all of you in the refuge and I couldn't bare th-" 

"Save it Jack, we saw ya. Gettin' into the cab, watchin' as we all got beat, watchin' as we all got dragged there," the kid shivers and Jack is tempted to put his arm around him but has not so sure the kid would appreciate it. 

"Les, please listen to me-" 

"I ain't Les, I'se Cig. I ain't used that name since the Refuge, never since you left us," Cig stands but Jack pulls him back down; Jack knows Les - Cig - won't fight him, not when it's clear Cig wants to tell Jack the things he's missed. "We can walk and talk, I needs to sell m'papes." 

"I am sorry Cig, for everything, I thought if I left, Pulitzer wouldn't find a reason to, you know and, look I don't know what I'm saying, I just want you to know I'm sorry, I never should have left you," Jack feels tears form at his eyes and angrily he wipes them away. 

"You was my hero, Jack. I adored ya, I thought you'd deal with 'em, but then you left and we was all in the Refuge. We was all together, got put with Crutchie, got beat every damn day, all the other kids stayed away from us and then one by one we died. Crutchie went first, 'cause of his leg, got sick quicker. Then Race, then Specs, then Kid Blink, then Elmer, Albert, David last and then they let me out. Imagine, a ten year old me without no one. Spot found me, taught me more things 'bout being a Newsie than you ever did, more kids kept coming so I went back to Manhattan. The kids, they listens to me even though most of them are older. Ma and Pa, I dunno where they went, so now it's jus' me- s'cuse me Miss, your regular- I dunno where Katherine went, disappeared I guess," Cigs held just one paper in his hands now, having been interrupted from his story by multiple regulars. "Where you been Jack? Lemme guess, Santa Fe." 

"Shit, you mean all of them are gone?" Jack's face fell. "I wanted to tell 'em I was sorry, that I shoulda stayed for the strike." 

"Well, ya didn't, and now they's all dead. So please tell me, where you've been." 

"I was in Santa Fe, Pulitzer got me first class train tickets but I shoulda been here for you! Instead of working on a farm, I shoulda been here." 

"That's a pretty nice ring on ya finger Jack, I hope she makes you happy." 

"Wait!? Where are you going? Cig, Les listen to me, you can come back with me, meet Rose, she'll love you like a brother and I'm sure Mr Bower could do with some extra help on the farm, please Les." 

"I told ya, I ain't Les, I'se Cig. I'se got to get back, tell Spot I'se seen ya. I hope you have a good life Jack, Davey would've wanted that for ya." 

When Jack got back to Santa Fe, his heart felt heavier than it had ever felt. But with a kiss from Rosa and a wedding to plan, he could forget about that life, if only momentarily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments make me happy!!!!


End file.
